And You Always Will Pull Me Through
by Noel Edge
Summary: Ultimately, if he had to chose, it would be Jade every time, no matter how many times they argued or bickered or broke up. /Or Beck thinks about what it would be like to date other girls.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider (The Great) does.**

"_And I want her, need her. And you always will pull me through."  
><em>

* * *

><p>It's raining outside. Beck can hear it against the roof of his RV. Rain has always been loud against the metal, sounding more like ice than water droplets. It's 5pm and he still hasn't heard from Jade today. He looks at his pear phone that sits by his side like his only friend. It feels like his only friend today. No one has called him or texted him, but it's not like he wanted to go out and be with anyone else when Jade was angry with him. He tried to put up a tough front when they weren't speaking. He tried to act like he was indifferent, resilient, but truth was, he thought about her the entire time. However lame or sentimental that sounded.<p>

This was one of the days he would want her here with him the most. When it was cold and rainy and they could cuddle up for warmth, different parts of her body draped across his or wrapped around him to the point where it felt like every inch of her was in contact with him. You'd think this would make him feel smothered or claustrophobic or something, but this wasn't the case. He was definitely used to Jade and how she wanted, needed to be touching him when they were close. It was comforting. It felt like the most ordinary thing in the world. They were coming up on three years. How could it not?

But. He would have thought she would have called him or texted him by now. Maybe even shown up to his RV, slamming a closed fist against the door and demanding why he hadn't called her to make up with her yet. And he would say something like he was waiting for her to call him. Or he was waiting until he knew she would be calm enough to talk things out. Etc. Etc. And she'd tell him it was the guy's job to make everything okay again. Or she'd plainly tell him it was his fault in the first place. Either way, it didn't seem like she was coming and he was sitting alone.

He looked at his phone once more, but the screen was blank. No calls. No texts. If he texted her right now, she'd probably just get angry and ask him why it had taken him all day to text her. Or maybe she wouldn't respond at all. He wasn't sure which scenario would be worse. Neither would please him. But he knew Jade. It was very hard for her to let things go and he wouldn't hear the end of this for awhile. Even when they did make up, it would probably involve a bit more fighting than they had already done. He frowned deeply and locked his phone so the screen shut off. He didn't want to fight anymore either.

Sometimes he wished he had fallen in love with a girl who was more understanding, but love wasn't logical like that. It just didn't work that way. No one ever really got to choose who they fell in love with, it just happened. Love was spontaneous. In most cases, anyway. And Beck was in love with Jade. Deep, head over heels in love, and all that. He couldn't go against what his heart told him. Although, he sometimes wondered what it would be like to be with someone else, just musing of course. It was interesting to think about when he was lying awake in bed at night, all alone with his thoughts.

Could he see himself dating someone like Cat Valentine? A girl whose moods were about as permanent as the seasons? A girl who was happy ninety-nine point nine percent of the time? Optimistic about every situation? Silly, goofy, and clueless? She was also extremely empathetic, always there to comfort when people were down. And girly. Whenever Beck thought about Cat, aside from her being like a kid sister to him (which is why he could never truly see himself with Cat), he always thought of girly things. Sparkles, pink, the smell of strawberries, bows, and pop music. Cat was almost the polar opposite of Jade. It was kind of strange, but nice that they had established a friendship in their freshman year at Hollywood Arts.

Could he see himself with someone like Tori Vega? It was a strange thought, but Beck had to admit to himself, she was kind of like the ideal girlfriend. She was cute and sweet. A devoted person. She was kind to others. A good person through and through. She could be a little ditzy or clumsy, but those things kind of added to her charm. She wasn't perfect like a lot of girls at Hollywood Arts thought. The thing was, Beck didn't feel any… fire with Tori. He hadn't felt any sparks, even in that stage kiss they had shared on Tori's second day at Hollywood Arts during the Alphabet Improv exercise. It wasn't like she was a bad kisser or anything… it just hadn't made him all impassioned and whatnot. The kiss hadn't inspired anything in him.

With Jade… he never knew. She was kind of… dangerous. She was the epitome of intensity and passion and… mystery. And even after almost three years of dating, she kept him guessing. There was always something new. And it was both a blessing and a curse that she was kind of never satisfied. So there were a lot of fights to be had, but on the flipside, there was a lot of making up to do which, with Jade, was always a good time. Once they got past the arguing, that is. Wink, wink.

The point was, he never got bored with Jade. That's why, apart from being completely in love, he could never see himself with anyone else. She kept his attention. He never knew what her reaction to something would be. He could try and anticipate it or maybe take a good guess at it, but he wasn't always right. He knew her well, but she could change on a dime.

Frankly, he didn't think he could keep up with someone like Cat. Her mouth went a mile a minute, her thought process spilling out for all to hear, and it was endearing and all, but more from a friend's stance and point of view. She was tiny and adorable and all that, but not someone he could ever see himself beside except on friendship grounds. She was very childlike still and that would also make it hard. He would feel kind of like he was corrupting her or something if they were ever to date and that was never a good feeling to have as a guy. At least not for him!

And although a relationship with Tori didn't seem at all repelling, he didn't think there would be much to it, honestly. Beck was the type of personality who kind of _needed_ someone who could keep him on his toes. He knew he could get bored easily. With Tori, although he loved her as friend, he knew if they were ever to date, it would probably fizzle quickly. It might be a change of pace, possibly even fun for a few weeks, maybe even a month or two, but he didn't see it standing the test of time.

And Beck knew it was kind of sick to think that the biggest problem for him with dating Tori would be that there would be no conflict. He knew anyone who heard him say this would probably think he was a complete idiot. But… relationships shouldn't be perfect. He liked a little conflict… that's what kind of kept it interesting. Although, he'd be lying if he didn't say he wished there was a little less conflict between him and Jade.

There were plenty of girls he could choose from at their school. And no, he didn't mean that in a cocky way. Not at all. But he would have to be pretty blind or just downright stupid not to notice when girls at school came up and talked to him, tipping their heads flirtily and talking in these little baby voices like he was their pet dog or some chizz like that. All when Jade wasn't around, of course. These girls weren't _that_ stupid. But Beck kind of took it all with a grain of salt. It wasn't like these girls really wanted to be with him. They just wanted to try and get him in the sack, which did not interest him whatsoever.

Most of the guys at school envied Beck, constantly asking him why he wanted to be tied down to just one girl when he had all these opportunities to hook up. Truth was, it just wasn't Beck's style. Being a quote unquote "heartthrob" was not as glamorous as it looked. And to tell the truth, it was humbling to have Jade by his side. She always made sure his head didn't get too big. She always kind of let him know that he wasn't hot shit just because he had all these girls that wanted to bang him. And she had told him on more than one occasion while they had been fighting that if he didn't want to be with her, if he really did want to go ahead and run around with these random chicks, he could go right ahead. She would tell him that he could do whatever the hell he wanted, that she wasn't going to try and stop him, but that it wasn't going to make him happy. He was just going to be left feeling empty.

Beck had thought about her words a lot and he knew it was true. It wouldn't make him feel happy. Nothing would make him happier than being with Jade even if they were fighting. Ultimately, if he had to chose, it would be Jade every time, no matter how many times they argued or bickered or broke up.

"Hey." Beck said the next day at school sounding a bit too casual for a boy who hadn't called his girlfriend yesterday although they had had a fight.

He stepped up beside her and leaned against the lockers. She looked up from putting books away in hers, her face grim. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to rip one of the pairs of scissors from her locker and stab him with it.

"I brought you a coffee." Beck offered smiling tentatively.

Jade's face didn't change. She looked passive.

"I already have one." She pointed out, raising the cup in her hand so he could see it better.

"This one's hotterrrrr." He sing-songed in that little flirty voice he did from time to time.

She couldn't help it. Sometimes he could be too cute. Annoying, but cute. She cracked a little smile.

"Trade ya?" He asked holding out the new coffee.

Jade rolled her eyes and took the coffee from his hand while simultaneously holding out the other one to give to him. He knew how to bribe her well. She took a sip, but said nothing. He bit his lip for a moment, just watching her.

"So…" He said slowly. "Are we okay now?"

Jade looked up, both her hands around her coffee cup, seeming almost in Zen mode now or something.

"I guess." She replied.

"You guess." He mocked playfully and smiled.

He reached out and bumped her chin with a crooked finger, clicking his tongue at the same time just for a sound effect to go with it. He did that a lot, tapping her nose or bumping her chin playfully to try and get her to smile. Instead, Jade pouted at him and pushed his hand away.

"Stop." She whined.

"Come on, we'll be late for class." He said reaching for her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side.

"Like I care." She drawled, but let him lead her away.

He kissed her on the side of the head and laughed a small, deep laugh, just happy to be in her company and without having to go through their little pre-make up argument too. He must be really _on_ this morning! Or maybe this was just Jade being completely over fighting and just deciding she was going to let it go. She did usually pull the strings. But either way, being with Jade felt like the one thing he had done right in his life so far.


End file.
